Un Giro Imprevisto: La Verdadera Sov
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Bajo esa sonrisa, hay una triste historia, un pasado oculto...Ella agradece tener amigos tan buenos y fieles, y ha dejado esto en el olvido...su propia historia...
1. BajoTerra

**Hola a todo mundo, lamento no terminar con los fic que prometí terminar pero es algo largo...maldito programa de Word, pero en fin...muchos se preguntaran como llegue a BajoTerra bueno aquí esta todo lo que le ocurre a mi OC (nada de lo que hay aquí es real pero uno escribe lo que quiere)... Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

Ella era una chiquilla, apenas tenia 5 años cuando ocurrió, al salir de la casa de una amiga, un vecino le dijo todo lo que ocurrió, y se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero cuando llego, la casa estaba completamente en llamas, y algunas ambulancias y 2 camiones de bomberos estaban ahí... Ella no lo podía creer, su hermano mayor, y su hermana pequeña, 2 días de haber nacido, sus padres, su abuela...se habían ido...ahora ella estaba sola...completamente sola...

Para Jessica Clanderyain, la vida no era mas que un puñado de desgracias, después de los funerales el gobierno solamente le asigno un pequeño refugio, aprueba de todo peligro, pero viviría sola, y así creció...durante su solitaria niñez había aprendido a defenderse de todo tipo de ladrones, asesinos y todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, en sus inicios de adolescencia, ella dejo de usar capucha y mascara, y solo se limito a una capucha, solo pocas veces se descubría su cara, pero todo aquel que lo hacia quedaba completamente paralizado...

¿Y quien no podría quedarlo después de darle una mirada a aquel rostro?

Su cabello color negro-verdoso, ojos color miel puro que brillan si cae la noche pero también si esta la intriga y la decisión, esos labios pintados de un color rojo escarlata perfectos, su tono de piel cálida solo que un tanto mas suave, nadie le daba para quitar la mirada de encima...Pero era un grave error mirar esa cara por que nadie sabia lo que vendría...y lo que ella le haría...

Ella era todo un acertijo...debía hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir (era una guerrera), y le dolía el hecho de que nadie, la comprendería, nadie lograría entender por que ella era así...pero todo cambio un Día...todo dio un giro imprevisto...

- Saldré a pasear un rato...Se dijo para si misma...

Ella camino por toda una calle, pero se fijo en una alcantarilla...

-Sera?... bueno...después de todo a nadie le gusta entrar a este tipo de sitios. Dicho esto la peliverde abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla, pero no era lo que se esperaba, en vez de ser sucio y asqueroso...era mas limpio y metalizado, la ojimiel se extraño.

- Que raro, la ultima vez que entre a un lugar como este era mas asqueroso y me ponía nerviosa. Se dijo a si misma.

Ella se dedico a explorarlo y vio un tipo de pared con un botón con un signo parecido a la de una estrella. la peliverde se le vino como en un susurro un apellido "Shane" y recordó el día que supo este apellido...

FlashBack..

Una señora pobre..estaba peleando por un pequeño saco de comida, con un grupo de 4 chicos con pistolas, esa señora iba acompañada de una niña pequeña que veía todo con horror.

- Escuche señora, si no me da la bolsa ahora le prometo que su hija vera como usted pierde su estúpida y miserable vida. Amenazo uno de ellos.

- No! Grito la chica.

- Bien! entonces ¡duah!...Grito al sentir una flecha en el centro de su espalda, de la nada apareció Sov con 2 ballestas en manos.

- No se llevaran nada, excepto yo...¡Sus Vidas!. Dicho esto la ojimiel empezó a dispara hasta que ya no quedo ningún ladrón de pie.

- Esta a salvo..lamento que su hija haya tenido que ver eso, tenga más cuidado. La peliverde estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la señora la llamo...

- Espera...déjame hablarte un segundo...

Fin del FlashBack...

- Pero claro...esto es el...descenso...¡IDIOTA! lo acabas de ver. Se reprocho a si misma, ella oprimió el botón y vio una silla, fue y se sentó y esto automáticamente la abrocho...y vio un botón en el para brazos izquierdo, entonces recordó lo que esa señora le dijo..

* * *

- Hay un botón en el para brazos izquierdo, oprimelo y te llevara a tu destino...

* * *

- Entonces uso el botón y ya estoy en Bajoterra ¿no?. Dicho esto Sov luego de un suspiro oprimió el botón, pero algo paso nada...

- Hmmm, tal vez esta averiaAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. La silla la tomo desprevenida...

* * *

- Esto es maravilloso!. Y lo era, era como sentir la adrenalina en todo tu cuerpo, al final del camino, un paracaídas se abrió...Al aterrizar vio maravillada ese mundo.

- Wow...el mundo bajo nuestros pies...es maravilloso...al principio no le creía a esa mujer pero...ahora estoy pisando la tierra subterránea. La peliverde estaba tan embobada con la belleza de ese mundo que no vio, en donde estaba, al borde de un acantilado, al borde perdió el equilibrio y callo...

Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente creyendo que seria su final, pero en vez de eso sintió que algo la tomaba de los hombros y la llevaba al otro lado de acantilado, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a una pequeña criatura de un solo ojo con alas en lugar de manos, color verde, morado y azul, a su lado vio a otra criatura con 2 ojos verde oscuro con detalles de marrón.

- Hola pequeñitas...¿fueron ustedes quienes me salvaron la vida?. Pregunto más aliviada, las pequeñas atravesar de chirridos y movimientos le explicaron que la babosa color verde le explico a la que tenía alas que ella estaba cayendo y con su ayuda esta logro impulsarse y alejarla de la muerte...ella como agradecimiento dejo que se subieran a sus hombros.

- Se que por tus colores y características eres una babosa Zipper...creo que te llamare...Celestial ¿te gusta?. La babosa chillo en afirmación, luego se dirigió a la otra babosa.

- Y por tu aspecto debes ser una NeoTox...¿Te gusta Toxina?. La babosa sonrió y asintió.

Jessica Clanderyain, ya no era la de antes, ahora era mejor persona, fue a una herrería y se creo una lanzadora, y consiguió mas arsenal, se gano mucho respeto por sus duelos, fue apodada Sov por el titulo de "Soverana Del Misterio", en primera conoció a Karina Shane, la hermana de Eli Shane, y ahora ya no se limitaba a esconder su rostro, y comenzó una nueva vida...por que ya el dolor no hacia parte de su vida...ahora tenia amigo, un tipo nuevo de familia...ahora sabia que ella nunca estaría sola...

* * *

**HE VUELTO!, en fin esta es la historia de mi OC, jajaja, en fin ¿el titulo concuerda con la historia?, les pregunto por que "un escritor aprende de sus lectores".**

**Hay una cosa...NO SE ME OCURRE UNA JODIDA IDEA PARA TERMINAR EL FIC "Algo Que Nadie Se Imaginó"...me dan ideas?, de la venganza plss, en fin cuídense mucho y por supoyo...que les vaya bien**

**Su muy buena amiga (y la que nunca hara Twistems)**

**- LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. La Soverana Del Misterio

**SORPRESA!, Apuesto que no se lo esperaban, en fin este es el segundo cap de mi historia. En fin, en este Cap, Mi Oc no conoce a nadie, y aun no es titulada como "Soverana Del Misterio". Nos leemos Abajo :D**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llego a BajoTerra, solo tenía a sus dos babosas quienes le guiaban, y le acompañaban en todo momento, aun vestía su ropa de la superficie que consistía en una chaqueta negra sin mangas que termina un poco más arriba del estomago, abajo una blusa color rojo, con mangas moradas y guantes negros que ocultaban sus manos, y un pantalón negro, con botas negras altas, tenía un cinturon de pantalón color dorado, que cargaba dos cuchillas, tambien traia cinturones dorados en sus piernas que tambien cargaban cuchillas, y uno con un kunai, todas con la empuñadura color dorada, su rostro era tapado por una capucha que solo dejaba ver su boca, que tenía sus labios pintados de su rojo escarlata habitual, y una capa que cubria su cuerpo, ambas color verde, si, esa era Jessica Clanderyain, ella no se dejaba ver mucho por la gente, si no que saltaba edificio por edificio, la encapuchada se detuvo para ver a una familia de 5, dos adultos y 3 niños, estos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, la menor de todos tenía la mano agarrada a la de su mamá, se veia contenta, y lo estaba.

- Si tan solo ese accidente nunca huviese ocurrido...Mamá, Papá, Clerk, Kada. Murmuro la peliverde para si misma, pero sus babosa la escucharon, la ojimiel retomo su camino y sigui saltando edificios, cuando...

- ¡Dejenme Por favor!. Exclamo una mujer, Jessica se detuvo al escuchar ese grito y vio abajo del edificio que estaba a punto de saltar, y vio a una mujer rubia de 25 años con ojos marrones siendo atacada por unos hombres de 35 años, la pobre mujer estaba llorando. - ¡No!, ¡Por favor, No!. Rogaba la rubia.

- ¡Callese, de todas maneras se divertira!. Grito uno de los hombres, y la tomo de la blusa, empezando a levantar esta, Jessica supo de inmediato sus intenciones, habia evitado más de una violación, esta no sera la excepción, no iba permitir que ninguno de ellos cometiera tal cosa, y le quitara la virginidad a a la pobre chica, quitandoles la vida o no, así la ojimiel salto, pero esta vez lo hizo para aterrizar en el lugar de los hechos, y aterrizo frente a la mujer, con cuchillas en manos.

- ¡Toquenla y la sangre manchara el callejón, pero sera la de ustedes!. Dijo la peliverde quitandose la capucha, dejando ver su raro pero bello rostro.

- ¡Dos bellezas, y lo mejor es que esta es más joven y aun más buena, doble diversión!. Exclamo uno de ellos, la ojimiel fruncio el seño, eso para ella era un insulto, así que avalanzo sobre ellos y termiraron en una pelea, pero la peliverde era más rapida, que ninguno de eso hombres la tocaba, Jessica era más fuerte y rapida de lo que aparentaba, y dejo a esos hombres muy herdios y sangrando, y ellos huyeron de ahí.

- Cobardes... Dijo la ojimiel, luego se volteo hacia la rubia, fue hacia ella, y la ayudo a levantarse, aunque esta tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo peor. - Tranquilia, no te hare daño.

- ¿Cómo...cómo hiciste eso?. Pregunto la rubia estaba sorprendida, asustada y aliviada, fue milagro para ella que la peliverde se le hubiera aparecido, pero no conocia a ninguna chica que fuera tan fuerte.

- Le digo, que la fuerza y velocidad es solo practica y ejercicio, aunque lo que acabo de ver, fue solo impulso, ni yo se que me ocurrio. Dijo la ojimiel y era cierto, cuando ese hombre le dijo aquello, había colmado su paciencia, y ella cuando eso le pasaba, actuaba por puro impulso, y le enseñaba a los idiotas que se atrevian a enojarla que eso no valia la pena. - Este lugar no es seguro, mejor vayase para su casa, y denuncie lo que le paso, para que atrapen a esos estupidos. Dijo la peliverde volviendose a colocar la capucha.

- Lo hare, gracias, dime tu nombre para...Las palabras se le quedaron en el aire al ver que la chica había desaparecido, la ojimarrón, le debía mucho a esa misteriosa joven, y sin más que decir salio del callejón esperando que eso no volviera a suceder.

En el techo de un edificio una chica con capucha y capa verde, con una Zipper y una NeoTox en los hombros, veian como la mujer se iba, luego de que ella saliera completamente del callejón retomo su camino saltando hacia los edificios, mientras otra persona, la que había visto como la peliverde había salvado a aquella mujer la veia irse...

Unas horas despues...

Ya era de noche y Jessica seguia recorriendo los lugares, saltando edificios, sus babosa estaban domidas en sus hombros, y la encapuchada se movia con cuidado para no hacerlas caer cuando...

- ¿No vas detenerte?. Pregunto una voz detras suyo, la Clandeyain se volteo para encontrar a otra encapuchada, pero estas ropas, era de color negro.

- ¿Quien eres?. Demando la ojimiel tomando sus cuchillos.

- Tranquila, no pienso pelear, vi como salvaste aquella rubia. Dijo la chica recordando, aquel encuentro.

- ¿Hay algo de malo en que lo haya hecho?. Pregunto la peliverde.

- No, solo que me impresiono...no utilizas lanzadora, y esos hombres llevaban consigo. Menciono la de capucha negra.

- ¿Lanzadora?. Pregunto la Clanseryain confundida. - Que raro... esto es peor que cuando fui a Chile, para aquel trabajo.

- ¿Chile?...tu vienes de la superficie. Dijo la chica quitandose la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, ojos azules, cabello negro-azuloso, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

- Eres una Shane... Dijo la peliverde quitandose tambien su capucha, Jessica sabía como reconocer a uno, pues sabía que rasgos tenían.

- Karina Elinor Shane, un gusto, aunque sería mejor si guardaras...Dijo la peliazul señalando los cuchillos, que Jessica aun sostenía.

- Ohhh...lo lamento. Se disculpo la peliverde poniendo los cuchillos en su cinturon. - Soy Jessica Clanderyain, hazme un favor y no le digas a nadie mi nombre, con lo de lanzadora, ¿qué es eso exactamente?.

- Es un arma, pero tambien es un termino, para lanzadores de babosas. Explico la ojiazul.

- ¿Lanzadores de Babosas?. Pregunto la ojimiel.

1 minuto despues...

- Entonces, ¿por que me seguias?. Pregunto la Clanderyain.

- Solamente quería comprobar. Explico la peliazul.

- Sería buejo aprender a disparar babosas, de todas manera quiero cambiar mi vida. Comento la ojimiel en voz baja, pero Karina la escucho.

- Puedo entrenarte...

- ¿Encerio?.

- Dalo por hecho...

* * *

Al día siguente, ambas se encontraban en la caverna de Karina, Jessica utilizaba una lanzadora de diseño basico color azul, y no tenía sus cuchillos, ni tampoco capa y capucha.

- Toma tu babosa, deslizala sobre el tubo, carga tu lanzadora y dispara. Explico Karina de forma resumida, Jessica tomo a Celestial e hizo exactamente lo que Karina le explico.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?. Pregunto la ojimiel.

- Esa es la parte divertida...

- ¿Ehh?

- Solo mira...La peliverde miro hacia donde disparo su babosa, y vio algo diferente, una criatura más grande, esta hizo un ataque aereo que derribo dos ramas de un arbol, luego la criatura regreso a su forma original, y para la sorpresa de la peliverde, era Celestial, la Zipper aleteo hasta las manos de su dueña que ahora la miraba soprendida.

- Yo ni sabía que podías hacer eso. Dijo la Clanderyain sorprendida.

- Eso es lo que pasa...las babosas cuando alcanzan los 150 km por hora, se transforman, todas las babosa pueden hacerlo, bueno, todas excepto las estropeadas, en fin, Jess, tienes una muy buena babosa, pero un Lanzador no puede tener solo 2, debes conseguir más arsenal. Explico Elia.

- Eso no sera problema...

* * *

Al día siguente...

Jessica ahora tenía su arsenal más grande (osea tenía todas las babosas de cuando se gano ya el titulo).

- Wow eso fue rapido ¿cuando las conseguiste?. Pregunto la peliazul.

- Anoche, estas pequeñas son muy simpaticas, y las probe, incluyendo a Toxina. Explico la Clanderyain.

- Así que tambien les pones nombres...que bien... ¿oye a donde vas?. Pregunto la Shane, tomaba sus cosas y le regresaba la lanzadora.

- Kari, muchas gracias por enseñarme a disparar, pero no me quedare aqui, no me siento bien siendo tan bien tratada sin nada a cambio, pero no pienses que no nos volveremos a ver, valoro a mis amigos, pronto que no encontraremos de nuevo. Con esto la ojimiel se puso su capa y capucha, y antes de irse le dio a Karina una ultima sonrisa y un "Lo prometo".

- Que profunda... Comento la ojiazul.

* * *

Con Jessica...

La peliverde estaba saliendo de una herreria, con una lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota con detalles de morado en su pierna izquierda, y ahora se dirigia a la caverna comercial...

Unos minutos despues...

Jessica salio diferente, ahora llevaba una blusa manga larga ajustada, con Shorts negros, guantes como los de Hielo, y botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada, y un cinturon de sus Shorts color negro con tubos para babosas, y su arsenal salvo por Celestial y Toxina, estaban en ellos, las mencionadas babosas se encontraban en sus hombros, no llevaba sus cuchillos y tampoco estaba ocultando su rostro, y se había inscrito a un torneo, pues ya había tenido muchos duelos antes de llegar, y había ganado.

* * *

Ya al llegar a la caverna, le toco contra C.C.

- Hermosa, si quieres, despues de que gane, podriamos ir a un restaurante. Dijo C.C poniendo cara de galán, la peliverde fruncio el seño, detestaba que le coquetearan, era como si le dijeran debil, la había hecho enfadar, y no podía esperar la señal del presentador para dejarlo en el piso, y enseñarle que no solo era una cara linda.

- ¡DUELO!. Grito el presentador.

Jessica, disparo a Trituradora, que era una trilliadora, que dio en su blanco, luego una carnero, seguida de una demolera, luego de una aracnired que lo había atad y lo hizo caer al piso, despues cargo a Toxina y le apunto a C.C en la cabeza, con una mirada fria.

- ¡ME RINDO!. Grito el castaño asustado, esa chica nisiquiera le dejo disparar, y esa mirada ya le asustaba, pues parecia que queria matarlo, el publico, y el presentador quedaron boquiabiertos, varios lanzadores que presenciaron el duelo, se estremecieron, no querian terminar peor que el castaño, esa chica al parecer tenía caracter.

Su segundo duelo fue contra un lanzador con un fisico más grande.

- ¡DUELO!. Grito el presentador.

El grandote disparo una demoledora, que la peliverde logro calcular el momento y salto hacia la babosa transformada pero solo fue por un instante para volver a saltar, el publico exclamo en asombro, Jessica disparo a una babosa congelada, que congelo al grandulon, despues utilizo una granada, el publico volvio a exclamar en asombro, nadie sabia su nombre, ni el presentador, solo se inscribio como "la peliverde", y les dijo que su nombre era algo valioso para ella, y preferia que no lo supieran.

* * *

Así fueron sus duelos, asombro de parte del publico, anuncios de rendición de parte de sus oponentes y más arsenal...

Este era el duelo con alguien con el que Jessica pensaba que valia la pena, era John Bull.

- Al fin, espero que seas tan bueno como he escuchado, solo he encontrado necios que aparentan ser el mejor. Dijo la ojimiel.

- Oh sere más que eso, te sentiras honrada al perder contra mi. Dijo el grandulon con orgullo.

- ¡DUELO!. Grito el Presentador.

John disparo a una carnero, que la ojimiel esquivo agachandose, luego disparo a Olorosa, que era una flaturolinka, para luego dispara a una granada.

- Mandalo a volar, Celestial. Dijo la peliverde para cargar a su Zipper, y esta tomo a John Bull desprevenido y lo mando al piso. - Toxina, Has lo Tuyo. Dicho esto disparo a la NeoTox, que dejo al lanzador congelado en la niebla NeoToxica, ganando el duelo.

- Y la ganadora del duelo es , ¡Sov, Soverana Del Misterio!. Exclamo el presentador, la peliverde se impresiono, le habían puesto una apodo y un titulo, seguido de los aplausos del publico.

- Sov ¿Eh?...me gusta. Dijo Sov, cuando la llamo una voz.

- Vaya así que ya te pusieron un apodo y titulo, "Sov". Dijo alguien resaltando el apodo, la peliverde se volteo para encontrarse con Karina.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aqui?. Pregunto la ojimiel.

- Vi todos tus duelos, fui parte del publico. Explico Elia, cuando llego el presentador.

- Sov...espero que te guste el apodo. Dijo el presentador.

- Me gusta, no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Dijo la ojimiel.

- Muy bien, le recomiendo ir a este torneo, será en 2 meses, entrenese. Dijo el presentador.

- Hmm...deacuerdo, espero encontrar a mejores lanzadores, pero por ahora, me empeñare en encontar a quien me derrote. Dijo la peliverde. - No es divertido ganar siempre, para mi no es lo unico, ademas, aprenderia mis errores, y nuevos ataques, babosas, ya saben. Dijo Sov, para irse, ahora tenía una meta...

* * *

**Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado, hasta a mi me sorprendio.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	3. Grandes Amigas, Pensamientos, Recuerdos

**Hola!... En realidad no se que decirles ._. Pero aqui, apareceran los Ocs de Agus Sting y Yamilet001, pero de 12 años. Pero en fin. Nos Leemos Abajo ;3...**

* * *

Sov había conseguido un refugio en una caverna glacial, le gustaba el frio, y había conseguido una meca, ya era muy conocida, y muchos la retaban a un duelo...

O ella los retaba a ellos, sabía muy bien lo que hacia...

Era de mañana, y la peliverde abria sus ojos con pereza, al levantarse, vio a su arsenal, sus babosas le sonrieron, ella, les devolvio la sonrisa, y fue a verse en un espejo, y en este, su cabello estaba recogido en una trensa, era comoda para dormir (intenten que es cierto), sin flecos, así podía ver su cara completa: Sus ojos, ninguna cicatris, su piel de tono suave, una bella cara, más sin su peinado habitual, su vestimenta, esa solo la usaba para dormir: un short un poco más corto, color blanco, y una camisa de tirantes negra, muchos creerian que solo tenía ropa de esos colores, pero, eso, no era verdad, ella tenía ropa para otros momentos, y tambien para eventos, de otros colores, pero siempre que la veas, usara negro y blanco, ya sea en lo más minimo, collar, aretes, tacones, en casos de elegancia, pero siempre usara blanco y negro, se sentía incompleta sin esos colores.

Pero lo más extraño e inusual de ella, era una marca de un ligero tono moradizo en su hombro derecho, una marca de nacimiento, que ni en sueños se atrevería a mostrar, por eso usaba manga larga, o una blusa que cubriera sus hombros, además de que le gustaban, era mucho mejor que no lo supieran, ni ella sabía por que la tenía, la confundia ese rasgo de ella misma, su propio padre sabía la razón, pero el destino fue cruel con él, pero su padre sabía el proposito de esa marca por una sola razón...

Su padre tambien la poseia...

Aunque de tono negro, el padre de Sov, tambien poseia esa marca, él le había explicado, un año antes del tragico accidente, le había explicado, que era de la familia, la familia Clanderyain, pero tambien le dijo que la razón y el por que estaba en ella, debía descubrirlo ella misma, no era que no quisiera decirselo, si no que le estaba prohibido, quería ser honesto con su hija, el era misterioso, frio, rudo, lo aceptaba, pero cuando se trataba del bello regalo que eran sus hijos, y la bella esposa que tenía, cambiaba, era más calido, directo, dulce, un gran padre, siempre estuvo agradecido de lo buena que había sido la suerte con eso, de formar una familia, pero volviendo con el tema, su hija no podía saber lo del mundo subterraneo hasta los 14.

Le dolía tener que esconderselo...

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio un dolor en su hombro derecho y vio que su marca brillaba, era una luz moradiza, esto siempre le pasaba con ese tipo de pensamientos, y no, no tenía ni idea del por que, cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, y una serie de horrendos recuerdos pasaron por su mente...

* * *

Una casa en la superficie, ardía completamente en llamas, ambulancias, camiones de bombero, obvio no hacian falta, varias pereonas se llevaron 3 camillas cubiertas con sabanas para este tipo de cosas, color negro, había una chiquilla de 5 años mirando todo, cabello negro-verdoso, hasta la espalda, sin flecos, ojos color miel puro, vestía, una blusita rosa con un oberol hasta las rodillas de mezclilla, con unos tennis del mismo color que su blusa.

La pequeña callo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar...

* * *

La misma niña estaba siendo acorralada en un callejón por un grupo de hombres que trataban de meterla en un saco, la cara de temor de la niña cambio a una de rencor y rabia, y pateo a un hombre, y sorprendio a la todos, incluyendola, al ver que al tipo que había golpeado, le había dejado la nariz sangrando de ambas fosas nasales, le rompio la nariz, y de ahí comenzo una pelea.

Luego de unos momentos, la niña no tenía herida alguna, y solo ella estaba de pie...

* * *

La misma pequeña estaba frente a un espejo, tomo un cuchillo con su mano derecha, y con la otra tomo parte de su cabello, y se lo corto, quedo hasta los hombros, y se acomodo 3 flecos, uno, que cubrio su ojo izquierdo, y otros 2 cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver...

* * *

Una pre-adolecente de 12 años, con licra negra, con una chamarra estilo motero, obvio que para mujer, color morado oscuro, con capucha, guantes negros que ocultaban sus manos, y botas marrones, la chica traia mascara, y tenía dos dagas en sus manos, peleando contra dos grandulones.

Uno de ellos trato de golpearla, pero ella fue rapida y salto antes de que la golpeara, y termino en sus hombro y le clavo una daga en la cabeza, y le lanzo la otra a su compañero, atinandole en pleno cuello...

* * *

Ahora la chica tenía 14 y era cubierta por una capucha que solo mostraba sus labios y una capa que cubria su cuerpo, ambas de color verde, estaba rodeada, por unos sicarios, mientras detras de ella, había una mujer: Era la que esos hombres buscaban, la encapuchada, saco 2 cuchillos pequeños de sus manos, y los lanzo, y así libero un autentico torbellino de acero... Ella lo había liberado... La segunda Vez que lo había hecho...

* * *

El dolor de la marca desaparecio, la peliverde, se recosto en la pared, exalando agitadamente, como si eso huviese sido una pesadilla, sintio la cara humeda, y cuando se paso la mano, agradecio que estaba en su hogar y que nadie la podía ver: Estaba llorando, para ella, era estupido llorar en publico, nadie merecia agorbiarse con sus problemas, no le gustaba que hicieran eso, no era que esto pasara siempre, si no que tales recuerdos, para ella, era como sentir un cuchillo atravesandole el corazón, 10 años de puro dolor y sufrimiento.

Trataron de robarle, secuestrarla, violarla, matarla, pero no, ella no se dejo, ella no era una damisela en peligro, ni nadie que necesitara un valiente guerrero que venía a salvarla, como en los cuentos de hadas...

Ella no, ella era diferente, no se dejaba, se defendia como podía, ella no era facil, y con lo de los romances... No era que los odiara, le enternecia, pero no se dejaba caer tan facil en esas, y el que no se detenía, aunque ella dijera un cerrado y firme "No"... Dejaba a muchos con grandes heridas... Pero los que no se detenían ni con eso... Solo digamos que... Pueden perder la capacidad de moverse...

Sacudio la cabeza tratando de despejarse de esos pensamientos, tanto dolor la estaba enfermando, salio de su habitación para prepararse, alguien estaba apunto de ser violado... Y ella lo supo al instate, era cerca de su caverna...

Apenas llego, fruncio el seño, nunca cambiaba, una castaña de ojos verdes, de 15 años, llorando, 4 hombres de 35, tirandola al suelo y levantandole la camisa, "Siempre son tan estupidos" penso la peliverde, pues... Esos fueron los mismo hombres que trataron de violar a esa rubia de ojos marrones.

- ¡Oigan!. Llamo la peliverde, y cuando los 4 voltearon, su piel enseguida se puso palida. - Oh ¿Me recuerdan?, más les vale largarse, antes de que pierda la paciencia, y no los deje escapar para la proxima. Advirtio Sov, y enseguida esos hombres salieron corriendo, la ojimiel se acerco a la castaña y esta estaba sorprendida. - Casi los hice la ultima vez que me vieron, pero no se preocupe, esta a salvo... Este lugar no es seguro, es más, permitame llevarla.

- S-Sov... Apenas pudo decir la castaña.

- En persona... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

- Rebecca, es mi nombre.

- Bien, Rebe, ven. Dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa ayudando a la chica a levantarse, y le guio hasta su meca, una meca-lobo, color negra con detalles de morado oscuro, y sus ojos brillaban de morado, un nombre estaba grabado en blanco, con morado oscuro en los bordes del borde, "Xinet", la chica estaba temblorosa, así que se le dificulto un poco el caminar. - Oye tranquila, ya todo acabo.

- L-Lo siento es que... Antes de que la ojiverde continuara, la peliverde la interrumpio.

- Esta bien, no se preocupe. Dijo la Clanderyain con una sonrisa calida, para consolarla.

- G-Gracias...

- No es nada amiga... Xinet, ¡Andando!. Dicho esto, Sov acelero su meca a fondo...

* * *

Mucho despues de ese viaje, Sov, entro en su fresco hogar en su fria caverna, ese diseño la acogia mucho, y se sentía bien al saber que había ayudado a otra persona.

Ella sabía lo que era sentirse desprotegido, nunca la violaron, ella nunca se dejo, pero, había perdido a las personas que más pudo haber amado en este mundo, pero no las unicas que habían podido entenderle.

El primer pensamiento en el que ella sonrie, su marca volvio a brillar, pero esta vez sin ningun dolor, uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía.

Cuando conocio a dos amigas que si la entendian, que si la comprendian, y apesar de ese "Hecho", la seguian queriendo como una amiga.

Sus primeros amigas verdaderas...

FlashBack...

Iba a iniciar septimo grado, era muy buscada por sicarios, fue un día despues de que esos dos hombres la atacaron y ella termino matandolos, tenía 12 años.

Vestía lo que le gustaba en esa edad, una chamarra de cuero, que terminaba, bueno, terminaba con hasta donde lo hacia una camisa común, manga larga, hasta las muñecas, morada oscura, con licra negra, botas marrones, y guantes que ocultaban sus manos, si tenía la capucha de su chamarra puesta, y tambien su mascara, que era una sin boca, color blanca, con lagrimas negras que terminaban en la mitad de las mejillas, que cubria toda su cara, llevaba una mochila negra, ese color que tanto le gusto.

Entraba al salón de clase, y cuando los niños la vieron, empezaron a murmurar cosas, una mujer pelirroja, de ojos marrones, con falda blanca y cinturon rojo, con blusa de tirantes negra y tacones rojos, su cabello hasta los hombros, y suelto, la vio, y se extraño un poco, cuando le dijeron que su alumna nueva era muy reservada y misteriosa, no penso que lo seria tanto.

- Emm... Señorita Clanderyain... Entiendo que haya pasado por muchas cosas... Pero no es razón para ocultar su rostro... Le pido, por favor, que se quite la capucha y la mascara... Dijo la profesora, bajo la mascara, la peliverde rodo los ojos, y con molestia se quito lo dicho, dejando ver su cabello negro-verdoso, su piel de tono suave y sus ojos color miel puro, muchos quedaron sorprendidos, jamás vieron a una personas de esa apariencia, y lo que estremecia bastante era su mirasa, pero esta, reflejaba frialdad, incomodida y molestia, una mirada profunda en opinion de todos, la mujer se estremecio un poco ante tal mirada. - Soy Hilda Lopez, la directora de grupo, por favor, presentese ante la clase y busque asiento. Pidio la pelirroja.

Luego de un suspiro de molestia, la pre-adolecsente, camino hacia el mismo lugar a donde estaba su profesora, donde podía ser vista por todos.

- Clanderyain, mi nombre es Jessica Clanderyain. Dijo la peliverde para ir a las filas, al final encontro en la segunda fila cerca de la puerta, una silla antes de la ultima, y pudo sentarse.

- Hola. Saludo alguien atras suyo, Jessica volteo y vio a una pre-adolecsente de 12 años, su cabello puramente rubio, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo para arriba con dos flecos cerca de sus ojos, lo que lo hacia un bello peinado y tez blanca, con ojos azules, vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca, con un short rojo con licra negra abajo, y unos tennis con tacon rosa claro. - Me llamo Agustin, pero dime Carol.

La peliverde le sonrio de forma calida, y si se atrevia a engañarla, que tenga por seguro que su cara se va a deformar.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo al nombre "Agustin", para mi es un lindo nombre, pero si no te gusta te dire Carol, ya debes saber mi nombre. Dijo la ojimiel, lo que hizo sonreir a la ojiazul.

- Si sospechas, no te preocupes, no todas las rubias, son creidas, engreidas y con el cerebro muerto. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Hola. Dijo otra voz, la ojimiel volteo para alante y vio a otra niña de 12 años, de piel morena-clara, con cabello negro, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cerca de su ojo derecho pero no lo tapaba, y ojos color marrón oscuro vestía una blusa de tirantes gruesos que estaban abajo de sus hombros, color beige, con un pantalón de mezclilla y tennis negros. - Me llamo Yamilet, pero puedes decirme Milet.

- Un gusto, conocerlas a ambas, almenos algo bueno tendra este día. Dijo la Clanderyain.

- See... Oye si nos llevamos bien, quiza podamos conocer a los padres de cada una. Dijo Carol con una gran sonrisa, lo que enternecio a Jessica, pero no lo mostro y solo bajo ls cabeza tambien se sentía mal por lo de "padres".

- ¿Qué te pasa?. Pregunto Milet.

- Lo de padres, no creo que se pueda, es... Complicado. Dijo Jessica.

- Lo se, te entiendo, mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 10. Dijo la pelinegra.

- Deberias estar agradecida... Almenos tu y Carol tienen... Comento la peliverde.

- ¿Tenemos qué?... Oh... ¿Qué paso con tu padres?. Pregunto la ojiazul.

- Bueno... Ellos... Murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 5 años, todo mi casa estaba... completamente en llamas, mi abuela, mi hermano mayor, y mi hermana pequeña, 2 días de haber nacido... Se fueron, ahora estoy sola. Explico la Clanderyain cabizbaja.

- Perdón, no debi preguntar... Pero... No estas sola... Nos tienes a nosotras. Dijo Carol sonriendole.

- Gracias... Agradecio la ojimiel alzando la cabeza, cuando sono la campana para el cambio de clase, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se pararon.

- Oye. Llamo una molesta voz, Jess, alzo la vista para encontrarse con una rubia de ojos amarillos, con una falda magenta y una blusa de tirantes azul, con tennis con tacon color azul. - Soy Alexandra, la chica más guapa del salón, y te ire advirtiendo, tambien soy la dueña de este curso, y las cosas son como yo digo, cuando lo diga.

- Me vale quien seas, solo pierdete, que ya con solo mirarte y escuchar tu estupido tono de fresa, me asqueas, rubia mal teñida. Respondio la peliverde con el seño fruncido, haciendo que los demás dijeran "Uhhh", y se acercaran al lugar de los hechos.

- A mi no me hablas en ese tono, mirate, con esa ropa, pasada de moda por cierto, pareces una emo y gotica. Dijo la chica de ojos amarillos, otro "Uhhh", pero un poco más fuerte

- Y si paresco, emo, y gotica, ¿Qué te importa?, es mi problema, no el tuyo. Respondio la ojimiel, haciendo que los demas dijeran un "Uhhhhhh" más fuerte.

- Pues... Te andas con estas raritas. Respondio Alexandra.

- Ah mira, no sabes ni que decir, y para tu información, los raros suelen ser más leales, fieles, y verdaderos, y almenos no quede como idiota frente a todo el salón con lo que me acabas de decir. Respondio la peliverde con una mirada que hacia que la rubia se estremeciera, haciendo que todo el salón dijera un "¡Uhhhhh!".

Alexandra antes llamar la atención de las tres, había escuchado lo de los padres de la Clanderyain, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, y se veia que no valia la pena, pero nadie la hacia quedar mal.

- Argh, eres un caso perdido, quiza tu familia no murio en accidente, quiza ellos mismos provocaron ese incendio. ¡Para no tener que criar y ver a una sucia rata, estupida, asquerosa, torpe y malnacida como lo eres tu!, ¡Y ponte esa mascara y capucha para que no te vean tu rostro mal hecho!. Respondio la rubia dejando callado a todo el salón completo, sabía que eso fue muy bajo, hasta para ella.

Jess, sintio como un cuchillo le atravesaba su corazón, no soportaba que insultaran así a su familia, esa, fue la gota que colmo el baso, empuño sus puños con fuerza, y fruncio más el seño, su mirada se volvia más penetrante, pero esta vez tenía un odio profundo, esa rubia, se había pasado de limites.

- ¡Yo perdi a toda la familia que tenía, y me duele, agradece que tu tienes a la tuya, agradece que tu tienes padres que te quieren, y un hogar comodo y calido, y recibes comida ya hecha a diario, padres con quien puedes hablar, que te abrazan, que dan su amor, yo no, yo solo vivo en un refugio, donde yo cocino, donde no tengo a nadie, una casa donde estoy sola, y tu vienes y me replicas eso, debería darte vergüenza, tienes más beneficios, tienes tanto que valorar y no te basta, vienes y haces de las tuyas, creeme cariño, si tu supieras por todas las que he pasado, ¡¿Cuál demonios es tu estupido problema?!, así que mejor cierra tu estupida y mal hecha boca de una maldita vez, antes de que pierda lo poco que me queda de paciencia, y te deforme la cara, estreyandoyela contra la mesa y la pared!. Grito la peliverde, dejando cayada a la rubia, igual que todo el salón, para Alexandra, era la primera vez que le decian todo eso en la cara.

- Y-Yo... Fue lo unico que pudo decir la ojiamarillo, se había quedado sin palabras, solo le fruncio el seño y le gruñio el seño y se fue, ya la había humillado bastante esa chica nueva.

La ojimiel, luego de un profundo respiro, quedandose con las ganas de haberle partido la cara a la maldita, y dirigio su mano a su mochila para buscar su mascara, en algo tenía razón, o almenos eso creia, cuando una mano le detuvo la suya.

- No te pongas esa mascara, le dijiste a esa lengua larga lo que se merecia. Dijo un castaño, de ojos grises, con camisa roja, y un pantalón de mezclilla, con zapatos rojos.

- Eso fue increible. Dijo Carol. - Ella por si no la conoces completamente, es una adinerada, rica, niña mimada, hija de fruta, te dije que no todas las rubias son como ella.

- Creo que ya me di cuenta. Comento la peliverde. - Esa profesora si se demora.

- Mucho mejor. Dijo Yamilet, cuando un grupo de hombres con cuchillos entraron por las ventanas, los del salón dieron un grito, Jessica por eso se ponía su mascara, muchos sicarios la buscaban, la peliverde se puso su mascara y su capucha.

- Escuchen con atención, no se acerquen, estos tipos son pesados, son a sangra fria. Advirtio la Clanderyain, mientras sacaba de su mochila dos dagas. - ¡Atrapenme Idiotas, malnacidos!.

Eso aumento la furia de los hombres, atacaron a la encapuchada, pero ella era astuta y salta en el momento exacto, Jess, le clavo una daga a uno de ellos que grito del dolor, la daga aun la sostenía y la saco, luego, saco un cuchillo pequeño y lo lanzo a la cabeza de otro, y le logro atinar, y al momento cayo muerto, otro trato de golpearla pero ella salto y quedo en sus hombro, y le calvo otra daga en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!. Pregunto la directora de grupo del salón de al lado alterada por los gritos, y cuando vio a la peliverde peleando con aquellos sicarios. - ¡AHHH!. Grito antes de caer desmayada.

La pelea duro bastante, Jess se harto y empezo a lanzar cuchillas y dagas, hasta liberar un autentico torbellino de acero, y con eso ella, termino siendo la unica de pie.

Todos los niños estaban sorprendidos.

- ¡Asesina!. Grito Alexandra, y todos la miraron con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Estupida de no haber sido por ella, todo estariamos muertos!. Le respondio Milet, callandola de una vez.

- Por eso uso mascara, yo la verdad soy buscada por muchos sicarios, desde los 6 años, y cada sicario que me atacaba... Este es el resultado. Explico la ojimiel.

- Gracias. Dijo Carol.

- ¡Pero tu eres una...!.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!. Gritaron todos callando por fin a Alexandra.

- Uhhh... Jess, ¡Estan vivos!. Grito la profesora al despertarse, pero se acordo de un detalle. - Oh y me vas a explicar, Jessica.

- De acuerdo, desde los 6 años, muchos sicarios me buscaban, y bueno, este ha sido otro intento para matarme. Explico la ojimiel.

- Y sabes que no se traen, ni cuchillos, ni nabajas, ni dagas, ni ningun tipo de arma al colegio, señorita Clanderyain. Dijo la profesora enojada.

- Pero de no haber sido por eso, hubiese habido una catastrofe. Dijo el director detras de ella.

- Pero, director Thomnson, ella...

- Lo que importa ahora, es que ella salvo a un salón entero. Interumpionel director a la mujer. - Señorita Clanderyain, temo que es cierto, aunque haya logrado... esto... Temo que las reglas se aplican, podría servir mucho para combate, creame, le veo talento, tome sus cosas, por favor.

La peliverde así lo hizo, pero antes de irse ante la sonrisa de " Te lo mereses" de Alexandra y la profesora, una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

La peliverde volteo y vio a Milet con una sonrisa al lado de Carol.

- Oye, podemos encontrarnos en tiempo libre. Dijo la rubia.

- Pero...

- No nos importa lo de los sicarios, considerate nuestra amiga. Interrumpio Milet a Jessica, haciendola por lo menos sonreir timidamente.

- Gracias... Agradecio la peliverde, cuando... - Ow...

- Ohh... Al parecer te hirieron, descuida tengo experiencias con estos cortes. Dijo al pelinegra revisando el brazo izquierdo de la jovén asesina (de tipo protector), saco un poco de alcohl e isodine con algodón, y le trato la herida.

- ¡Ow!. Grito la peliverde al sentir el alcohl en su herida.

- Lo siento. Se disculpo Milet, luego de unos momentos le había vendado el corte. - Listo.

- Gracias, de verdad, a todos, no a esa rubia pero, de resto... Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo, nunca pense que mi primer día aqui sería el ultimo. Comento Jessica. - Milet, tiene talento para estas cosas, para curar.

- Tu para matar. Respondio la pelinegra sacando risas del salón. - Peor gracias, si a ti te gusta proteger, pues a mi me gusta hacer sentir mejor a la gente.

- Pues si que me has hecho sentir mejor a mi. Comento la ojimiel. - Y tu Carol, eres muy dulce, gracias, me alegraron el día.

- Señorita Clanderyain, la estoy esperando. Llamo el director.

- Nos vemos luego. Se despidio la Clanderyain para irse...

Desde ese día, las 3 fueron muy amigas, aunque Jess fue muy buena para el gobierno, atrapando y matando sicarios, Jess nunca imagino conocer a tsn buenas personas, personas verdaderas, Caro Y Milet, sus primeras y mejores amigas de la vida...

Fin del FlashBack...

Suspiro ante tal recuerdo, tal vez no era muy bello, si lo recordabas completamente, pero para ella era perfecto, por encontro a personas que la queria como era ella, su personalidad.

Enserio quería rencontrarse con esas dos...

- Les agradecere de toda la vida que me hayan dado tal amistad, quisiera que supieran del descenso y lo usaran para venir. Se dijo la ojimiel para si misma para salir en su myeca...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue muy largo ._.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	4. Una Rival, Una Fuerte Batalla

**Sip, ya se que estoy actualizando mucho esta historia, y se preguntan "¡¿Cuándo Mierda Se Acabara?!", ni yo lo se, pero les digo que terminara, en el inicio de segundo fic, En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

Nunca olvidara a esas grandes amigas, las que la quisieron aun siendo así, aun siendo una asesina...

Pero... Esta jovén tenía una rival, una enemiga...

FlashBack...

Las 3 chicas caminaban por una plaza, recorriendo los lugares, pero tambien platicando.

- Vamos, es decir, no pueden castigarte por eso... Comento Milet, ahora tenía 13 años, llevaba un short de mezclilla con una chaqueta azul, y abajo una blusa blanca, con zapatillas rojas.

- Milet, no te ofendas, pero... Le diste un golpe en la cara, y le diste una patada baja. Respondio Jessica, quien tambien tenía 13 años, llevaba una capa hasta las rodillas, con capucha, que le dejaba ver su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, ambas de color morado oscuro, pantalón negro, y blusa de tirantes azul, con botas militares, hasta la rodilla, color negro, y guantes que ocultaban sus manos, llevaba cinturones de dagas, pero pasando como X en su blusa.

- ¡Se lo merecía!. Respondio la pelinegra, ofendida. - Ademas, tu ni estudias ahí, Jess, ¡¿Cómo mierda supiste lo que paso?!.

- Pasaba por ahí. Mintio la peliverde.

- Evelynn Jessica Clanderyain Stell. Dijo la ojimarrón cruzada de brazos, para que su amiga le dijera la verdad.

- De acuerdo, fui y evadi a los secoldas, logre ir a tu salón sin que me vieran, que ni lo notaste. Respondio la ojimiel.

- Pero aun así, se lo merecia, fue muy injusto que me castigaran por eso. Se quejo Milet.

- Ya se que si, pero no importa lo cabrón que sea Guido, el colegio tiene sus reglas. Dijo Carol, quien ahora llevaba un pantalón blanco, con una blusa que se amarra por el cuello, color rosado claro, con tennis azules.

- Y hablando de cabrones... Comento la peliverde al ver que Alexandra se acercaba, tenía una mini falda rosa, con blusa que dejaba ver el ombligo, sin tirantes, ni mangas, color azul marino, llevaba zapatillas con tacón rosadas, sip, hablamos de la misma Alexandra que había ofendido de una manera impresionante a Jessica.

- Ay pero miren quienes son, perdedora 1 y 2, junto a la asesina. Dijo la rubia tan engreida como siempre, lastimosamente, ella estaba en el mismo salón que Carol y Milet.

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera decir algo, Carol le puso una mano en su hombro, para indicarle que se calmara y que ellas se encargarían.

- Mira, Alexandra, nos importa un carajo lo que nos digas, por que almenos tenemos amigos verdaderos, diferentes a los tuyos, que son, COMPRADOS. Respondio Milet molesta.

- Pero aunque sea no soy amiga de una chica que no tiene padres, sigo diciendo que hicieron ellos mismos el incendio para no tener que verte, y avergonzarse más de su deforme rostro. Dijo la oji-amarillo, haciendo enfurecer a la Clanderyain.

- ¡ES TODO!. Grito la peliverde para avalanzarse sobre ella, pero Carol la sostuvo justo a tiempo, pues sabía que iba a apuñalarla.

- Tranquila... Aconsejo Carol.

- Cierto, tranquilizate, que no quiero que te me tires encima y me toque la mugre. Comento la rubia con su tonito de fresa.

- Cierto, no quiero sufrir de idiotez. Respondio Jessica.

- Mira, "Evelynn", no me importa lo que pienses o sientes, pero no tienes ningun derecho a dañar esta obra de arte. Dijo Alexandra señalando su rostro, sabía que el primer nombre de la Clanderyain era Evelynn, pero no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

- ¿Obra de arte?, yo pense que... Por lo deforme que es tu rostro, te bautizaron con agua hirviendo. Respondio la ojimiel.

- Huh, no se ni por que hablo contigo, ¿Por qué no te vas y matas gente?. Pregunto la oji-amarillo, desafiante. - Se te ve que no sabes vestir, por cierto.

- Quiza lo haga, y ya veo mi primera victima, que mataría con gusto. Respondio Jessica mirando con el seño fruncido a la rubia, esta solo se rio y se fue. - ¡Y por lo menos no parezco una prostituta!. Grito haciendo que la chica le gritara un "¡CALLATE!.

Las 3 suspiraron frunciendo el seño, y por mucho que deseen verla muerta, Jess no podía asesinarla, por mucha que fuera la dulce tentación.

- ¿Podemos ir a dormir en tu casa, Jess?. Pregunto Carol. - Me visitaran unos amigos de mi mamá y no quiero tener que andar con sus hijos, son muy molestos, y Alexandra vive cerca mio, no sabes cuanto la tengo que aguantar.

- Yo no quiero segur oyendo los insultos a papá de mamá. Comento Yamilet. - No importa que esten divorciados, siguen insultandose cuando ni estan ahí.

- Hmm... No importa, pueden hacerlo, llamen y avisen, mientan, lo que se les ocurra. Respondio la peliverde, ambas hicieron lo dicho.

Sorpresivamente esa no era su rival, era otra...

Las 3 pre-adolescentes retomaron su camino, cuando la peliverde sintio un profundo dolor en su hombro derecho.

- Argh... ¡Ah!... ¡AHH!. Grito la Clanderyain, cuando su marca comenzo a brillar, le dolía la cabeza y comenzaba a tambalearse.

- ¿Jess?. Pregunto la ojiazul. - ¡Jess!. Entre Milet y ella la sostuvieron antes de que se desmayara, le ayudaron a recuperar la concsiencia antes de que la perdiera, cuando parecia mejor decidieron preguntarle.

- ¿Qué es eso?. Pregunto Milet viendo como la marca de la peliverde dejaba de brillar.

- Nada importante. Respondio la ojimiel logrando levantar y ponerse de pie.

- Evelynn... Dijo Carol, así le decían cuando querían que les confesara algo.

- De acuerdo... Es una marca de nacimiento, lo raro es que es de familia, mi padre tambie la tenía, brilla con la melancolía, pero no esta vez no fue así. Respondio la peliverde.

Las 3 siguieron caminando, cuando alguien se les interupuso, desconocida para dos, pero no para una.

Esta tambien tenía 13 años, su cabello era color cobrizo y ondulado, hasta la cintura, era morena, con ojos de color magenta, vestía un traje de combate parecido al de Chun-Lí, solo que sin mangas, sin pulseras, y su color, en vez de azul, era color verde, y su cabello iba suelto, sus armas eran dos Dian Pian Shuang Fu (Armas chinas), salvo que estas tenían una convinación de rojo y negro.

- Debes de recordarme, Evelynn. Dijo la morena.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Zoe? Pregunto la peliverde de mala gana.

- Lo de siempre: Matarte. Dijo la pelicobriza para atacar, Jess les dijo a Milet y Carol que se alejaran, y en efecto, lo hicieron, la pleiverde se preparo con sus dagas, y Zoe empezo el primer ataque, trato de rebanarla por el estomago, pero Jessica fue rapida y evadio el ataque, le dio una patada en el estomago, y le hizo u, n corte en ojo izquierdo.

- ¡ESTO LO PAGARAS, CLANDERYAIN!. Grito la oji-magenta, pasandose una mano por el corte.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!, Zayás, soliamos ser amigas, ¡¿Pero que mierda te paso?!. Pregunto la ojimiel.

- ¡Tu y yo entrenabamos juntas, tantas batallas tuvimos en las que nadie ganaba, pero me separaba una ventaja tuya, y por hayarla me adentre en lo más profundo de la casa de tu padre, y encontre estas armas en aquel cuarto sellado, y aprendi esas tecnicas prohibidas!. Respondio la morena.

- Me derrotaste, pero por trampa. Dijo la ojimiel esquivando una estocada de Zoe. - No se que quieres, ni que pides, pero tu no decides, quien debe ser el jefe, ¡Así que mejor que te pires!.

- Evelynn, ¿Qué no entiendes?, te enfrente, te venci, por fin tuve la victoria, por fin sería el orgullo de mi y tu padre, pero adivina, gracias a eso...

- Si, si, ya lo se, comenzaron una discusión, y al final... Interrumpio la Clanderyain a Zoe.

- En una batallas, para probar de quien fue el error, ¡Tu padre le quito la capacidad de luchar al mio!. Interrumpio Zoe a Jessica. - Me dolio ver a mi papa así.

- ¿Por un error que TU cometiste?. Pregunto la ojimiel.

- ¡Cierra la boca!. Ordeno la pelicobriza dandole una patada a la chica en el estomago. - Odie ver a mi padre así, y me dijo que declarba a nuestra familia, enemiga de la tuya, y dime algo, cariño... ¿Qué sentiste al ver tu casita incendiada?.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes de eso?!. Pregunto la jovén confudida y furiosa.

- Gasolina, un incendiador, fue muy facil hacerlo. Respondio la morena, vieron la cara de impresión de la Clanderyain, mientras esta, sentía como la apuñalaban del estomago, el corazón y la espalda, no podía creerlo, no fue un accidente, fue un omicidio.

- ¡¿FUISTE TU?!. Pregunto la peliverde furiosa, Zoe asintio con una sonrisa. - ¡TE MATARE MALDITA!.

- ¡Intentalo Evelynn!. Provoco la pelicobriza, Jessica con una furia intensa, se movio rapidamente, y le dio varios cortes, en los brazos, puernas, y en el estomago, y para rematar le hizo un corte en forma de X en su mejilla derecha, despues, sin piedad alguna, le dio varias patadas en el estomago, y puñetaso en la cara, y un fuerte codazo en la espalda, Zoe cayo desmayada, y cuando Jessica estaba apunto de clavarle una daga en la cabeza...

- ¡Jessica!. Llamo Milet. ¡Vamonos, nos encontraran!.

La peliverde, quedandose con las ganas de clavarle una daga en la cabeza, y decidio seguir a sus dos amigas, no quería meterlas en sus problemas...

Fin Del FlashBack...

Ese recuerdo le traía ira, y de todas maneras, nunca pudo matarla, al menos, ya no tenía que verla, salio de su caverna para encontrarse con cierta sorpresa...

Era Zoe, llevaba un kimono que permitia el combate color verde, con botas de combate blancas, hasta la rodilla, llevaba sus hachas, y las mismas heridas que la peliverde le hizo hace 1 año ahora eran cicatrices.

- Nunca crei encontrarte aqui, Evelynn. Comento la morena.

- Mucho mejor, podre terminar lo que empeze hace 1 año. Respondio la peliverde, sacando sus dagas...

* * *

**Tengo una riva, señoras y señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	5. Secretos Paternos Y Una Carta

**Pues... Espero que lo disfruten :)...**

* * *

La Clanderyain sentía rencor, odio, deseos de venganza, no iba a parar hasta verla muerta...

La batalla ahora era un baile de acero, sudor y sangre, Sov le dio una patada en la cara, seguido de un puñetazo en el mismo lugar, seguido de un corte en el brazo, despues salto para terminar en sus hombros, y le clavo una daga en su clavicula.

- ¡AHHH!. Grito la pelicobriza, de puro dolor.

Sov salto para aterriza al piso.

Zoe simplemente, giro una de sus armas y la clavo en el piso, seguido de que humo apareciera, y cuando se disperso, ella ya no estaba.

- Quedate en las sombras escondiendote de mi. Comento Sov para si misma, un poco más calmada.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro!. Grito una voz, la peliverde volteo para ver a un chico de cabellera rubia fuerte, y ojos verde agua, y con lanzadora en mano, la peliverde lanzo un cuchillo que dio en su lanzadora, y logro tirarsela al suelo, lo que sorprendio al rubio. - ¡Hey!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!.

- No es muy comodo que me apunten, y ademas, no es muy honorable atacar a alguien desarmado. Respondio la peliverde, cuando saco su lanzadora, y cargo a Toxina. - ¿Quien eres?. Demando.

- Mi nombre es Twist. Respondio el rubio. - Mi jefe me ha ordenado que te siguiera, y me encuentro sorprendido al verte pelear contra esa chica.

- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo, rubio mal teñido!. Grito la ojimiel algo molesta de que la hayan espiado. - Si te atrapo siguiendome, o espiandome, te prometo, que te clavare un cuchillo como lo hice con aquella chica.

Twist abrio los ojos sorprendido, ella no sería facil.

- No es para eso, necesito que vengas conmigo. Comento Twist.

- ¿Para...?. Pregunto la Clanderyain, esperando la respuesta.

- Eso no te lo tengo permitido decir, ademas de que ni a mi me lo a explicado, mi jefe me ha ordenado que te lleve con él, él si te explicara todo. Respondio el rubio.

- Si noto que es una trampa... Sov amenazo con una daga cerca de su cuello a Twist, quien puso una cara de temor. - Considerate hombre muerto...

El rubio solo asintio, la peliverde bajo la daga, tomo a Xinet, y partieron...

* * *

En Cierto Lugar...

Al llegar, la joven quedo atonita, un edificio enorme, con combinaciones de negro y rojo.

Twist y Sov se adentraron en el edificio, hasta llegar a una oficina, donde se encontraron con un hombre alto, robusto, palido, ojos verdes, castaño.

- Así que trajiste a nuestra... Invitada... Comento el hombre, con una voz, grave, clamada, tranquila, aunque algo sospechosa.

- Así es señor, fue un poco dificil, pero lo logre. Respondio Twist.

- Debes retirarte, esto es algo entre ella y yo. Dijo el hombre.

- Entendido señor. Dicho esto el rubio salio de la habitación.

- Blakk... Taddheus Blakk, o Dr. Blakk... Entiendo que te sientas desconfiada aqui, pero no debes preocuparte, Evelynn Clanderyain. Dijo el castaño, Sov abrio sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?. Demando la peliverde.

- Es muy curioso que preguntes, no se de donde naciste, eso si es desconocido para mi, pero si te había visto 2 meses despues de que naciste, y mirate ahora, la viva imagen de tu padre a tu edad. Respondio Blakk.

- ¡¿Mi padre?!, ¡¿Usted conocio a mi padre?!. Pregunto Sov sorprendida.

- Incluse he luchado cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Respondio el ojiverde. - Era un chico identico a ti, decidido, misterioso, y en su voz se notaba seguridad, a pesar de estar sorprendido, al igual que tu.

- Como que había luchado contra él. Demando la ojimiel, ¿Ese hombre había luchado contra su padre?, ¿Había estado antes en BajoTerra?, ¿Qué otra cosa le estaba ocultando su padre?.

- Era amigo del protector de BajoTerra de su tiempo: Will Shane, entrenaban en duelos, cuerpo a cuerpo, tu padre era experto lanzador, mercenario y lanzado cuchillas, y me entere cuando me hizo esto. Dijo Blakk estirando su cuello a la derecha, Sov alcanzo a ver una horrrenda cicatiz, y que se veía muy profuna. - Fue tu padre, el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que tuve contra él fue fuerte, por poco me asesina, y cuando tiro esa cuchilla, casi llega a matarme, pero supe que era un Clanderyain por sus habilidades de lucha, esta cicatriz es un recordatorio de cual peligroso podía llegar a ser tu padre, incluso otro Clanderyain de sangre pura, se nota que eres su hija por tu parecido a él.

- ¿Por qué tuvo ese enfrentamiento con él?. Pregunto la peliverde.

-... Ataque a la esposa de Will Shane en pleno embarazo de 2 meses. Respondio Blakk. - Estaban huyendo, no se por que, ni a donde, pero cuando note el embarazo, supe que Will Shane pronto tendría un hijo o hija, y si eso pasaba, sería mucho peor para mis planes, entonces, saque mi lanzadora, empeze a dispararles, me enfocaba más en su mujer, pues no podía permitir que su hijo o hija naciera, pero cuando ya la tenía donde la quería, una cuchilla dio contra mi lanzadora, tirandola lejos, y para mi sorpresa, era tu padre quien había lanzado la cuchilla, se puso delante de mi y les ordeno que se fuera y que él podía conmigo, Will estaba por oponerse, pero su esposa lo convencio de irse, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo, me enfurecio, y ahí comenzo el enfrentamiento, tu padre libero un autentico torbellino de acero, donde esa daga, dio contra mi cuello, y me vi forzado a huir.

Sov estaba atonita ante esto, es decir, jamas se había visto a si misma así, aunque su postura era firme, sentía un temblor en piernas y brazos, estaba sorprendida, aunque orgullosa de que su padre fuera una gran persona, de proteger así a unos futuros padres.

- Pero no es para eso el por que estas aqui. Comento Blakk, tomando un tuvo con una babosa demoledora que estaba temblando. - ¿Has oido de las babosas malvadas?.

- ¿Babosas, qué?. Pregunto la peliverde.

- La Soverana Del Misterio, no sabe de las babosas malvadas. Comento Blakk sarcastico.

- Nunca he visto una, la caverna de donde vengo tiene una gran escases de babosas, es raro ver una. Respondio la ojimiel, sabía que debía guardar lo de la superficie, así que respondio eso.

- Comprendo, entonces te lo mostrare. Respondio Blakk, en su escritorio había un extraño aparato, puso el tubo en la parte superior, donde la babosa cayo, pero seguí en el aparato, pero se encontraba en algo que la aprisionaba pero aun más grande, entonces un extraño humo rojo empezo a salir hasta llegar a la babosa, Sov podía sentir el miedo de la pobre, y podía escuchar sus chillidos de miedo y angustía, Blakk solo sonreia de forma macabra, cuando la prisión de la babosa se lleno completamente del humo rojo y entonces se escucharon gruñidos, Sov sintio un nudo en la garganta y un intenso rencor cuando vio a una babosa totalmente monstruosa, que parecía poseida por el mal, y que parecía una bestia, despues de que se dispersara el humo, el suelo de la prision se abrio y la babosa cayo a donde le esperaba un tubo rojo, Blakk lo puso frente a él, con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a esa babosa?!. Pregunto Sov furiosa.

- Yo la modifique y la hice mejor. Respondio Blakk simplemente. - Esta babosa, tiene más poder, más fuerza, es más poderosa como nunca imaginaste, esta babosa es perfecta.

- ¡¿Modificarla, mejorarla?!, ¡¿Perfecta?!, ¡Esa ya no es una babosa!, ¡La convirtio en un monstruo!, ¡Ataco a una mujer en pleno embarazo, y le ha hecho esto a esa pobre babosa!, ¡Solo mirese!, ¡Le debería dar verguenza mostrar cara!, ¡No tiene corazón!, ¡Usted no tiene honor!. Grito la peliverde aun furiosa.

- "No tienes corazón, No tienes honor", eso fue lo que me dijo tu padre, eres identica a él. Respondio el castaño, restandole importancia.

- Lo lamento Blakk, si usted cree que trabajare para usted, despues de lo que me conto y lo que le hizo a esa babosa, esta muy equivocado, me ire de aqui. Dicho esto Sov estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

- No dire tu nombre, esto sera un secreto, pero, lamentaras la desición que tomaste, Evelynn. Dijo Blakk.

- Como si usted me asustara, he visto personas con aspecto más temible que usted. Dicho esto, la Clanderyain se fue de la oficina, salio del edificio, tomo a Xinet y se fue...

* * *

En Su Refugio...

La joven al cerrar la puerta, camino hasta un estante que le llegaba de altura hasta su cuello, donde había un marco, con una foto: Era su padre, de 35 años, cuando ella tenía 5, su cabello ahora estaba recogido en una coleta hasta sus hombros, y dos flecos estaban cerca de ambos ojos, pero ninguno los cubría, llevaba una chaqueta negra hasta los tobillos, con un pantalón negro, y camisa negra abajo, con cuello de tortuga, manga larga, (La blusa de Sov es identica, solo que color blanco y para mujer, ese es su estilo de blusa, desde el segundo capitulo), con botas negras, y ahí estaba Sov, pero de 5 años, 3 meses antes del accidente, y un dia despues de su cumpleaños (O sea, mi cumple es el 1 de Febrero, ese era el 2 de Febrero, cuando se tomaron la foto), su cabello era hasta media espalda, sin flecos, un vestido rosado claro, con mangas de princesa, hasta la rodilla, con unas balerinas color rosado claro, con medias blancas, que cubrían lo poco que se podía ver de sus piernas, su padre la tenía cargada en esa foto, y tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que ella en la foto.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus consejos, su voz y el brillo de sus ojos, negros como la noche, que cada vez que tenía miedo le decían:

"Todo esta bien, no hay nada que temer... Un Clanderyain no muestra miedo ante nada...".

Esa voz, un poco gruesa, serena, madura, segura, suave a la vez, como si supiera como tratar la situación, y si sabía como tratar la situación...

Celestial y Toxina que aun seguía en sus hombros, y todo su arsenal, notaron la triste mirada de su dueña, pero no podía tratar de consolarla, sabían que solo la pondrían peor de lo que ya estaba.

- Te extraño padre... Comento la joven con una voz casi inpeciptible, cuando iba a tomar la foto, por el estado de trisiteza que tenía, la suavidad con la que la tomo fue tanta, que se le cayo enseguida al suelo, sacandola de eso. - Ay no. Comento ya con su voz mejor.

- ¿Ehh?. Se pregunto al ver una hoja de carta, detras de la foto y virdrios rotos, tomo la hoja, que tenía algo escrito y comenzo a leerlo.

Querida Evelyyn:

Si estas leyendo esto, es por que accidentalmente has roto el cuadro con la foto que te tomaste conmigo.

Pero vamos al punto, ¿Si?.

Estoy seguro de que estas en BajoTerra, algun día tenías que bajar al mundo bajo nuestros pies.

Perdoname.

Por guardarte tantos secretos, que ahora tendras que descubrir por ti misma, no se si estare ahora contigo, o si en este momento, yo este muerto.

Hay una razón por la cual has bajado, no fue por coincidendia, no fue casualidad, no fue por suerte, fue por una razón, fue por un proposito.

La razón por la que tu marca esta en tu hombro, la descubriras aqui.

Como te explique cuando tenía 4 años, esa marca es de la familia, la familia Clanderyain.

El combate esta en mi sangre, tu sangre, nuestra sangre, la de nuestra familia.

Tienes mucho por delante, mucho por descubrir, mucho por que combatir.

Soy amigo un protector de BajoTerra concido: Will Shane.

Y soy amigo de una Kunoichi, tambien una madre, que su hija, va tener mucho que ver con algo que tendras que descubrir: Riku Lí.

Comprende esto:

Nuestra familia tiene una naturaleza, no solo el combate.

Algún día tu lo descubriras.

Estoy orgulloso de que la suerte ha sido buena conmigo.

De haber tenido una familia tan maravillosa.

De haber tenido hijos tan maravillosos.

De haberte tenido a ti.

Hija mia.

Con amor.

Tu padre.

Geovanny Clanderyain...

Una minusucla y escurridiza lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla derecha de la peliverde, se la limpio rapido, es lagrima era de alegría, de ahí, Sov se hizo una promesa, en honor a su padre.

- No mostrare debilidad ante mi adversario, ni ante nadie, nunca más, descubrire todo lo tenga que descubrir, le dare el honor que mi familia se merece, por ti padre, te hare sentir orgulloso, lo prometo... Prometio Sov, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

* * *

**Wow, hasta yo me siento rara con esto, diganme que les parecio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOZA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
